Recently, the functionality of mobile communication devices such as headsets has increased. For example, wireless headsets offer users increased operational flexibility. As the available functions of such devices increases, the man-machine interface becomes more complex, particularly where it is advantageous to allow a user to modify settings associated with the headset functions.
However, headsets typically have a minimal user interface, often restricted to a few LEDs and user interface buttons. The limited user interface available on a headset may be due to space constraints or ease of use. The result is that the user's ability to easily modify settings on the headset is restricted. Furthermore, due to the limited user interface, manufacturers may choose to make certain features or settings fixed, i.e., not modifiable by the user.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses which allow a user to modify mobile communication device settings.